Jeffrey Dallas
Jeffery is a character in Julian Smith's videos who first appeared in the video Jellyfish. At one point he got his own channel, but then returned to Julian's just after the second season of Kidnapped ended. Who is Jeffery? Jeffery looks somewhat like Julian, but wears glasses, has messy hair, and always looks a little out of it. He speaks in a Jeffery voice and performs many songs, though he is a beautiful singer. He likes to wear all sorts of clothing, but in his few videos, he seems to wear expensive clothing, or suit. Though many people in the videos wonder whether his weird appearance and mannerisms are due to him being retarded, Jeffery has stated more than once that it was due to him eating a jellyfish. He is incapable of handling himself, overlooking awkward situations and even urinating on Julian's carpet. On the home page of Jeffery's short-lived solo channel, Jeffrey attributes his fame to this pooping on a hobo accident for some reason. He seems to think that the way he acts is what gives him the worthy entertainment faction, and this is true, because many people love Jeffrey's entertaining videos. Jeffery is 30 years old The Jellyfish When seen in Jellyfish, Jeffery sings a song about how he likes to put jelly on fish and eat it in a sandwich, but you'll die if you eat a real jellyfish. However, Jeffrey is said to have eaten a real jellyfish most likely damaging his nervous system through the shock, rendering him to appear slightly retarded. Jellyfish shirts are now available at multiple online stores, and most notably, Hot Topic, which is an official and very popular store among teens. Waffles This certain video guest stars Rhett & Link, two other famous Youtubers. In the video, Jeffery selfishly reacts to give any of his twelve waffles to Rhett and Link, no matter how they appeal to him. He says that he got them out of the freezer and prepared them himself, so viewers assume it's more of his pride that corresponds with his selfishness. After the entire scene, it's revealed that the following scenario was all a proposed commercial for the Billy Waffle Company as shown by Julian and Jeffrey, who are presenting the commercial to the PEO of a fictional waffle company. A company executive, played by fellow Youtube personality KassemG, admits to approving the video, though talks about the possibility of replacing Jeffrey, asking, "Is he retarded?". Jeffery and Julian deny this, stating that he just ate a jellyfish, referencing back to the original source of Jeffery's fame. The video ends with one of Jeffery's trademark lines: "This commercial is gonna make me famous!". Even though they are the same person, the digital editing allows them to be in the same scene, which is what causes controversy over if Jeffery really is played by Julian. This video is important in Jeffery's history because nobody thought he would be in anything else, so people were happy to see him again. The commercial did make him famous, however, as there were many adaptations to the video. Not only did it skyrocket in views, but there were GIFs, flash animations, and even user made content on DSi flipnotes, which features characters from Sega playing all the characters in the video. Red Eye Flashes Twice Jeffery's second music video, "Red Eye Flashes Twice" involves Jeffery singing a song about standing still while taking pictures. He gets very upset whenever someone moves after the first flash, and this nearly backfires when he yells, "What are you? Stupid?" at a fictional famous actor. Bill and Bryce Bill and Bryce are Jeffery's two Action Figure "Buddies". Although it isn't quite confirmed exactly what figures they are, they seem to be army figures of sorts from the late 80's. They appear in Red Eye Flashes Twice, Jeffery's Bored, and Akbar. Breakfast with Jeffery Jeffery is actually really good at playing the guitar.